


Roztrzaskany

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [68]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - edycja 2, Cookies, Fluff, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycji "100 drabbli w 100"Kontynuacja "Niepokojących wieści"





	

Wszystko na nic. 

Mycroft czuł się roztrzaskany, jak szklanka, która spadła ze stołu. 

Osobiście spotkał się z prezesem zarządu, przejrzał wszystkie akta, w których mógłby znaleźć coś nadającego się do szantażu, nawet rozpisał plan naprawczy, bo powodem zaprzestania produkcji jego ulubionych czekoladowych ciasteczek był kryzys gospodarczy. Na nic prośby i groźby, nie podziałało absolutnie nic. Ciastka zostaną wycofane z produkcji.

Życie Holmesa nie było łatwe. Anglia, Sherlock i mamusia to czasem było zbyt wiele. Ciastka pomagały. Teraz będzie musiał znaleźć sobie jakiś inny sposób na odstresowanie. Ale co mogłoby zastąpić ten niepowtarzalny smak?

Dobrze, że został mu choć dżem porzeczkowy.


End file.
